Everyone Has Two Sides
by Cullen Vamps
Summary: Bella was obviously popular at her old school and she is hot! Edward, the player falls head over heels for her, literally. Will she take him in? Together the can be themselves. Apart? That's a different story. Summary sucks, but story will be better.
1. Prologue

**Hello again to all of my loyal story readers...**

**So I had this idea running around in my head yesterday...**

**So last night I wrote down every idea I had about this story...**

**But today I couldn't decide if I wanted to wait and finish a story first or just add this one into the loop... **

**So, I'm going to let my loyal readers pick...**

**Read this Prologue and let me know it I should WAIT or START RIGHT AWAY...**

**I won't be hurt if you tell me to wait... **

**But if you COMPLETELY HATE this story then I will delete it...**

**Which would result in a VERY sad author and I would go into a cocoon and not come out...**

**Which would also result in me not updating any of my stories...**

**And I don't think any of you want that to happen...**

**Just tell me your honest opinion...**

**I trust you guys to make the right decision... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters... S. Meyer does... The only thing I own about this story is the story line...**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>**:**

_**Bella POV...**_

Here I am waiting in the gate at LAX for my plane to arrive, so that I can be sent away to Phoenix, Arizona. Why am I being sent away? Because my mother married a guy named Phil and now she wants to 'have a life', with him. Why does she think that she needs a 'life'? Because she thinks I am a mistake, she never wanted me. So she is sending me to live with my Dad in Phoenix.

I can honestly say that I don't want to leave Los Angeles. Yes, I would have to live with my mother. But at school I am the most popular girl in school, captain of the volleyball team, every guy wants to date me, and my friends know about my two completely different sides.

Yes, I have two sides to my messed up life. I have a popular side and the real side. Personally I prefer my popular side. The only time I am 'the real me' is whenever I am by myself. On one side you have the real me. Who is hated, hurt, and self-conscious. But on the other side you have the popular. Who is drop dead gorgeous, wanted and loved.

I remember the day my mom told me I had a phone call. Which was odd because everyone I knew, had my cell phone number.

_Flashback_

_"Bella, phone's for you!" My mother yelled from the patio. I reluctantly got out of the pool and walked onto the patio. I took the phone from my impatient mother's hand. As soon as I had the phone she went inside and shut the patio door. _

_"Hello?" I asked. There was a short silence._

_"Bella, It's me, Charlie." My dad, Charlie said. I was shocked into silence. The last time my dad called was my birthday, which was really my 10th birthday. _

_"Umm..Hi." I said. _

_"Listen, your mother wanted me to tell you that she is sending you to live with me." Charlie said in a rush. I almost dropped the phone._

_"WHAT!" I yelled into the phone. _

_"Listen, I know that you might not want to but she thinks it will be good for you." Charlie said._

_"What! Good for me! Try good for her so that she can have a life!" I yelled. _

_"Well, your mother already has everything arranged. And I have you already enrolled in high school, after this summer." Charlie said quietly._

_"So you just expect me to pack up my life and move to Phoenix? What about my friends? My life is here in LA." I said. _

_"I know that you don't want to move but, your mother is moving away from LA, and you are not old enough to live by yourself. So you are coming to live with me." Charlie said firmly. That's when I broke down crying. Charlie tried to comfort me, but it wasn't working._

_"I know you like volleyball. So I wanted to let you know that volleyball tryouts are 1 week after school starts." Charlie said. I finally calmed down enough to talk._

_"Thanks, I'll call you later. Apparently I have my life to pack up." I said. Then hung up the phone. _

_End of Flashback_

I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard the lady call everyone for gate # 8. I got up and grabbed my carry on bag and my purse. I walked onto the plane and found a seat next to a window.

_**Edward POV...**_

My life is a wreck. I live in Phoenix, Arizona and my life is crazier and more complicated then anyone could imagine. At school I am know as, Edward the player/popular. At home I am known as, Edward the musician. I love to write music and play the piano. But if I told anyone at school, I would be that laughing stalk of the year. I just wish I had someone to talk to about my messed up life.

Well I do have my brothers and sisters to talk to. But they wouldn't understand. Emmett would think it was a joke. Jasper would tell my to follow my heart. Alice would try to fix everything. And Rose is to pigheaded to even listen to me. I wish I had someone who knew about both sides of me. And who loved both sided of I have a feeling that my life is going to change soon. I just don't know how, why or when. I just hope my life changes for the good and not the bad.

* * *

><p><strong>So? <strong>

**What's you guys think? **

**Now all you have to do is click the review button and tell me to WAIT or START RIGHT AWAY... **

**Again I won't be hurt if you tell me to wait... **

**Please let me know... **

**Or if you completely hate this story then I will delete it... **

**Which would make me VERY VERY VERY sad...**

**Just one click away! **

**Until Next Time,**

**~Trina~ ~CullenVamps~**


	2. Plane, Pool, Surprise

**OH. MY. GOD. 6 story alerts, 4 favorite alerts, 4 very very positive review, 96 hits, and 83 visitors... **

**ALL IN A 13 HOUR PERIOD! **

**I love you guys so much! You make me so happy... **

**And thank you to XYLIABABE, you really motivated me to update this story as soon as possible... **

**Anyway, on with the story. Sorry for any misspelled words...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Plane, Pool, Surprise<strong>

_**Bella POV... **_One week until school.

During the plane ride I had to sit next to a girl that glared at me the whole time. She didn't speak a word, just glared. Though I don't care, I'm used to getting glares, stares, and dirty looks. This might be because I am a whole lot prettier than her. She was wearing all pink. She had on a short pink lepord print skirt and a pink halter top. She had her white blond hair in a high pony tail, and way to much make-up on.

I on the other hand, had on black skinny jeans that hugged my every curve. A strapless shirt that is midnight blue with little white polka dots, complineting my slight tan nicely. I had my in a half pony tail, the top half I tight curled and left the bottom half straight. When ever I moved my head it seemed like my curls had a mind of their own, they moved in ways my head wasn't moving. I had slight make up on, just enought to make my chocolate eyes pop.

It was a long plane ride. Or so it seemed. It was really only an hour and 20 minutes. After I got off the plane I saw Charlie waiting for me by baggage claim. How could I not spot him in a huge crowd of people, he was wearing his police uniform. I went over and we gave each other an awkward hug.

"Good to see you, Bells." Charlie said.

"You too dad." _If only I would be going back home after this week. _I added mentally.

Then we walked over to get my bags. I saw one of my dark purple bags coming out on the converer belt. This bag was my biggest bag. I walked up to the converer belt and dragged it off. Charlie took it from me and started walking to the exit.

"I have two more bags, I'll wait for them if you wanna go put that in the car." I said to him. He turned around and gave me a horrified look.

"Two more bags?" He asked.

"Well yeah, that bag -I pointed to the bag he had- is my clothes. The other two are other stuff that I need." I said.

"What else could you possibly need?" Charlie mumbled then said more clearly. "I'll be at the car. Second level of the parking garage." And with that he turned and walked away. I saw a hot pink bag and then my second purple bag. Before the pink bag got to me, the glaring girl pulled it off. I pulled my bag and noticed that she was glaring at me again. Her glare was broken when someome came up behind her and hugged her.

She immedetly turned around and hugged him back. Then they walked off together.

_I really wish I had someone to hug. _I thought sadly. I almost missed my third bag. I grabbed both bags, my carry on backpack and my purse and walked out to the parking garage.

_**Edward POV...**_ One week until school.

I haven't had a girlfriend all summer, because mostly everyone went on vacation at some point. So all summer I have just been myself. I went out with the guys a few times but not very often. I was either by the pool, in the music room, or out on the soccer field. I can't wait until school statrs, because one week after school starts there is going to be soccer team tryouts.

I was the captain last year and the year before that. If I make team captain this year, it will be my third year running. Alice and Rose are all jazzed about cheerleading tryouts. Emmett can't wait for football. And Jasper can't wait for baseball. Yes, we are all hopefully going to be on some sort of team. It has always been that way, All 5 of us on some sport team our school offers.

"Edward. Edward! EDWARD!" Alice keep yelling. I followed the sound of her voice into her room.

"What?" I asked. She walked out of her closet holding a pile of clothes.

"I need your help, picking out an outfit for the first day of school." Alice said as she layed out 3 different outfits on her bed.

"Why can't you ask Rose?" I asked her, while studing the outfits.

"She isn't here right now and Emmett and Jasper don't really care. You are the only person I trust to make me look good, besides myself of course." Alice said.

I looked at the first outfit. It was a black pair of jeans and a green shirt. The second was a pair of white jeans and a blue shirt. The third was a dark yellow shirt with a pair of dark brown mini skirt.

"I think you should go with the yellow shirt and the dark brown skinny mini skirt. The yellow will make you eyes pop, and the brown goes with your eyes." I said.

"I think your right." Alice said. She tossed the other two outfits back into her closet and put the shirt and skirt on top of her dresser.

"Why are you picking out your outfit a week before school starts?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just got bored. Next I'm going to pick out everyone else's outfits." Alice said skipping out of her room. I walked down to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. Then I walked out on the patio.

Jasper and Emmett were football. No doubt Jasper was helping Emmett practice. Next they were probaly going to play baseball. I watched them and I started to sweat from the heat. Today it was 98 degrees outside. I threw my apple core in the trash and stripped off my shirt then jumped into the pool.

_Aww, much better_. I thought. I did a few laps back and forth, then suddenly I was surrounded with splashes. I looked up and saw Em, Jazz and Ali all in the pool with me. I saw Rose laying on the deck, tanning. Then Emmett splashed Rose.

"EMMETT!" Rose yelled. He just laughed. Rose stood up and wrapped a towel around herself and stomped inside.

"Aww, come on babe, it was funny." Emmett yelled after her. She slammed the patio door once she was inside.

"It was funny." Jasper laughed. Then Alice jumped on his back, which caused him to fall underwater. When he and Alice came up they were kissing. That's when Emmett lunged at them, but before he could get to them I took him out from the side. Barely sliding past Jasper and Alice.

When Jasper and Alice broke apart Emmett and I were wrestling around underwater, coming up even now and then. Then Jasper joined in when Alice go out. About an hour and a half later Emmett, Jasper and I got out. We layed on the deck and dried off. Rose came out when she must have realized that we weren't in the pool anymore.

"So Rose, I am having a hard time picking out your first day of school outfit and I was going to get your opinion." Alice said as soon as Rose layed down next to Emmett.

"Okay, we can look at it tonight." Rose replied. And that's how Carlisle and Esme found us when they got home. Talking, laughing and tanning. Same as any other summer day.

"Guys dinner's ready!" Esme yelled about an hour after they got home.

"Yay, I'm starving!" Emmett yelled bolting inside. We all slowly followed him inside.

"Smells good, mom. What'd you make?" Alice asked.

"Lasanga, and a side salad." Esme said. When we all sat down Emmett had already started eating.

"How was your day dad?" Jasper asked Carlisle.

"Good, it was kind of slow today. I had my regular patients, then I had a couple come in after they had gotten into a car crash. Luckly they were both fine." Calisle said.

After dinner we all settled in for our SSMN, Summer Sunday Movie Night. Every sunday in the summertime we all sit down and watch a movie together. This week is out last movie night. Since school starts next week. This week I get to pick the movie.

I picked out the new movie, _Ghost Rider: Spirit Of Vengeance. _I loved the first one and now they have just realesed another one? Amazing!

After 95 minutes of Nicholas Cage filling up our 60 inch plasm screen, it was 10 o' clock. We all headed up to our rooms, most of us with no intension of sleeping yet. I put on my pajama pants and climbed into bed.

I picked up my book, _I am Number Four, _So far it was pretty good. About an hour later I fell into a deep, dream-filled sleep.

_**Bella POV...**_

When we got to the house I got out of the car and got my bags. But a quarter way up the drive way I stopped dead in my track.

_No wonder why Charlie parked at the end of the driveway._ I thought. Because sitting in the driveway was a midnight blue mustang, with two thick silver stripes. Charlie jingled a set of keys. I looked over at him. He tossed me the keys which I just barely caught.

**(Picture of Bella's Mustang on my Profile.) **

"Oh. My. God. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I chanted over and over again. I ran over to Charlie and gave him a big hug. He chuckled at my enthusiam.

"Your welcome. I thought it would make your stay here a little better." Charlie said after I let go of him.

"Try, make it a ton better. I've always wanted a mustang. And you even got it in my favorite color!" I told him.

After I finished admiring my new car I went inside to start unpacking. I got all of my clothes into my HUGE walk-in closet. My books on the bookshelf that was built into the wall. And my other knick knacks set on my desk, bedside table, and vanity.

After I finished I layed on my giant queen size bed. That had midnight blue comforters and midnight blue fabric drapped across the top and down the four bed posts, to create a canopy. My room was twice the size of my room in LA. And the best part, I had my own bathroom, in my room. Also a balcony that had double doors leading out to it.

"Bella, pizza's here." Charlie's voice from the little speaker on the wall. Charlie said that you can talk to anyone anywhere in the house without having to yell. I thought it was pretty handy.

"Okay I'll be down in a minute." I said back. Pushing the button so that he could hear me.

After pizza I took a tour around the house. There was living room, kitchen, dining room, a bathroom, a guest room and a den on the first floor. On the second floor was my room, another bathroom, Charlie's room, a study, and a empty room. Literally the room was completely empty aside from the fact that it had a door that lead to a small balcony.

The humongus backyard had a giantic peanut shaped pool, a bar area, and a giant open space. I imagined a volleyball net in the middle of the open space, with sand around the net in a big rectangle.

I walked back inside and went up to my room. I got dressed into my pajamas and walked out onto my balcony. I sat in one of the two chairs, and stared up at the midnight blue sky sprinkled with stars.

After about an hour I went and climbed in bed. I quickly fell asleep, due to my full day.

* * *

><p><strong>So?<strong>

**What'd you think? **

**Please review.**

**Are you going to review? **

**No, seriously. Review.**

**Please just press that one little button.**

**|  
>\**

**Please? **

**|  
>\**

**Pretty Please?**

**|  
>\**

**Pretty Please with a cherry on top?**

**|  
>\ **


	3. Duckie & Shopping

**Okay I know I haven't updated this story in forever but better late than never I guess... Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>

**Bella POV... **5 days until school

I'm floating on my back in the cool refreshing pool, when my surroundings suddenly go blurry and I'm now nice and warm. I look around and I'm laying in my warm bed in my room. _Someway to wake up_. I thought. I sit up and decide about what to do first, shower or eat breakfast. I then hear Charlie walking around in the hallway, shower first. I jump out of bed and trip over the throw pillows that are on the floor.

I pick myself up and walk slowly over to my giant bathroom. I warm up the shower water and get in. While I'm showering I let my thoughts wander. Today is my 3rd day in Phoenix. Yesterday I mainly stayed home and laid by the pool all day. Also I went for a drive around the neighborhood in my car and made dinner when it was time. While making dinner I found out that there is almost no food in the house. So today I am going to go shopping for food and possibly some school supplies.

I climbed out of the shower and wrapped a big, white fluffy towel around my body and wrapped a smaller white towel around my hair. I walked into my closet and pulled out my favorite pair of short denim shorts. I also grabbed a yellow strapless top with hot pink stripes. I got dressed and walked to the bathroom to do my hair.

After blow drying my hair, I left my hair down. I ran a brush through my hair before I walked out of my bathroom and into my room. I walked over to my desk and grabbed my phone. I looked at it and saw that I had 3 missed calls, 1 voicemail and 5 text messages. All of which are from my best friend, Rebecca, but I call her Duckie. I still remember when we gave each other our nicknames for life.

~Flashback~

_There sitting on a yellow bed comforter are two 6-year-old girls. One has long brown hair and the other has dark red hair. They are both sitting looking out the window into the night. _

_"Bella, do you want to know something?" The red-head asks._

_"Sure, Rebecca." Bella says._

_"Your my best-est friend ever." Rebecca says to Bella. Rebecca turns to face Bella._

_"You wanna know something?" Bella asks. _

_"What is it?" Rebecca replies. _

_"Your my best friend too." Bella says. Rebecca squeals and hugs Bella. _

_"I'm glad I have you as a friend." Rebecca says. _

_"I have an idea!" Bella suddenly exclaims. _

_"What is your bright idea?" Rebecca asks. _

_"We should make up nicknames for each other." Bella says. _

_"That's a great idea." Rebecca agrees. _

_"Okay, what should your nickname be?" Bella says, thinking. Then Bella sits up and looks around Rebecca's room. _

_"I've got it!" Bella exclaims again. _

_"Okay, what is my nickname?" Rebecca asks. _

_"Duckie." Bella says simply. Rebecca thinks for a minute, then jumps up and hugs Bella again. _

_"It's perfect, since I absolutely loves duckies." Rebecca/Duckie says. _

_"Okay what's mine?" Bella asks. Rebecca looks back out the window then back at Bella and then out the window again. _

_"I have a perfect name." Rebecca says._

_"Okay, let me hear it." Bella says. Rebecca simply points out the window. _

_"Sky?" Bella asks. _

_"No silly, Moon. Since you love the color midnight blue and your eyes always have that funny little shine in them." Rebecca says. _

_"I love it." Bella/Moon says. _

_"Moon?" Duckie asks._

_"Yeah Duckie?" Moon asks. _

_"Promise me that we'll be friends forever." Duckie says. _

_"I promise that we will be friends for the rest of our lives...Duckie promise me something?" Moon says._

_"Anything."_

_"Promise we will always keep our nicknames, no matter what anyone thinks." Moon says. _

_"I promise." Duckie promises. _

~End Flashback~

Duckie and I have kept both of those promises, ever since we made them. It's only been 4 days, but I miss her so much. I look back at my phone and read the first text message. It was sent at 10:37pm last night.

_**M~ I miss u so much! Why aren't you picking up? Love ya ~D**_

After that they get longer and longer. Telling me how I should pick up when my best friend calls. I silently laugh at Duckie. She always wondered about what I was doing, where I was, and how I was. Not much has changed about her. I quickly texted her back.

_**D~ I didn't really have my phone on me yesterday. Sorry darlin'. Call me soon. Love ya too ~M**_

I throw my keys and phone into my purse. I walked out of my room with purse and black heeled sandals in hand. I walk though the deadly silent house and come into the kitchen. I set my stuff on the bar stool and look around the kitchen for something to eat. Fridge, pantry, counter. Nothing. I huffed in frustration and grabbed my stuff. I walked out of the house and locked the door behind me.

I stood on the porch for a minute just letting the sun wash over me. I suddenly felt like someone was staring at me. I looked around but saw no body but the old man across the street walking his dog. I shrugged and walked down the driveway to my car. I climbed in and turned the key. She started up nicely and settled to a soft purr. I torn out of the driveway and headed toward the nearest Winco.

When I got there I saw a short girl with short black spiky hair standing next to a tall boy with short black hair. They were both standing next to a woman and a man. Who I assumed were their parents. The short girl was practically bouncing where she stood. I climbed out of my car and walked into the store. I could hear the four behind me. I grabbed a cart and started my journey through the store.

"And then he was like, 'we should totally hang out' and I was like 'i'd really like that' then he kissed me!" The short girl rambled onto her family. I wondered if she ever stopped talking. It didn't really seem like it.

"That's great sweetie. I'm happy for you." The other woman said. I stopped and grabbed some vegetable and fruits on my way back to my cart I stumbled into the short girl. I thankfully didn't fall over but she fell.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry." I said. I reached out my hand to help her up. She took it and stood up.

"It's alright." She laughed.

"I'm so clumsy sometimes." I said honestly. I set my stuff in my cart and we stood there talking.

"By the way, I'm Alice." She chirped.

"Bella." I said.

"Are you new in town? I haven't seen you around." She said.

"Yeah, I just moved here from L.A." I said. We walked through the store together. She didn't seem to mind that her family was somewhere else. She was so excited to find out we were in the same grade and school.

"I have a feeling we are going to be great friends." She rambled on. Then she finally took a breath from her ramble. She was telling me about everyone that would be in our grade this year.

"Do you ever just stop and take a breath?" I asked teasingly. She laughed and shook her head.

"No, calm and peaceful are not in my vocabulary." She laughed.

**xxx **

"They left!" Alice exclaimed when she realized her family was nowhere to be found.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" I asked her.

"If it's not too much trouble." She said.

"Yeah, mind if I take the grocery's back to my place first?" I asked her. She shook her head telling me she had no where important to be.

And that was the start of our new friendship. But she can never replace Duckie. Or so I thought...

* * *

><p><strong>There we go.. A different twist with Duckie I didn't really expect... but I have the new idea twisted into my weave of story now... It will all work out! I Promise!<strong>

**I will update As Soon As I Can...**


End file.
